The present invention relates to an improved electrical connector, and particularly, to a low-cost connector capable of applying constant pressure between a large number of electrical conductors of an electrical component and the conductors of a printed circuit board. Prior electrical connectors have been limited to the number of conductors that they are capable of connecting. Normally, the connectors of the prior art have been designed to connect flat, flexible cables to printed circuit boards. These connectors have been quite costly due to their complicated construction or the requirement of their use in a connecting system which requires other members to coact with the connecting member to provide their required connection. Examples of this type of connector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,099, 4,018,496, 4,019,798 and 4,023,878. The coupling operation involving each of these connectors requires a setup procedure which includes the use of an interfacing device between the printed circuit board and the electrical conductors in the electrical members, thereby increasing the cost of the connectors.